


Dream what you dare not dream

by va_di_pa



Series: Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Freedom, Friendship, Hope, Sailing, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Freedom and dreams, two things we all want to have but often these two things do not go hand in hand. Freedom only exists if you have dreams that make you fight for it.
Series: Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663471





	Dream what you dare not dream

The waves were crashing on the beach, the unmistakable smell of salt was in the air, the ships on the sea were the only thing that disturbed this peaceful image of the rising moon.  
They were a sign that freedom was granted to very few of us and then only to those who had enough strength to break free from their local chains.  
We may have been strong enough, but not fast enough, time has slipped between our fingers, has trickled between them like the sand under our feet.  
The only thing left for us was the view of these ships, on which some of our fellow prisoners of that time were now sitting, stretching out towards their dream of freedom, to embrace it full of heart, knowing that they would never have to let it go again.  
We had not yet given up on the dream, but the feeling that it was unattainable had grown bigger and bigger, so big that it seemed to overwhelm us.  
Freedom was the only thing we dared to dream, because possessing dreams was dangerous, if we had too many dreams they would notice and take them away, like taking a child's beloved doll, they would take it, destroy it, tear it to pieces before us in a way that we would never dare dream again.  
They would have us completely under control, as stolen and broken as we are then, because resistance can only come from those who have dreams worth fighting for.


End file.
